Everyday Hogwarts
by Megan Brittani
Summary: This is a tale of everyday life at Hogwarts as seen through the story of a boy named Orleander Isondomier, muggleborn. It takes place in 2011, after peace has been restored to the Wizarding world... or so it seems...
1. Introduction :: The Letter

Orleander Isondomier was what you could call a "normal" ten year old. He did fairly well at school, was of an average height for his age, and nothing really exciting had ever happened to him.

He had short, curly golden-brown hair, and hazel-grey eyes, but didn't really mind whether people thought he was cute or ugly.

He had one older brother and one younger brother. Their names were Jefavre and Olivier, respectively. Jefavre was fourteen, and Olivier was eight.

Tomorrow was special. Tomorrow was Orleander's eleventh birthday. Orleander had had ten birthdays previously, but he was even more excited about this birthday because it fell on a very special day for him. Why, you may ask? Well, for starters, his birthday was on 11 May, and eleven was his favorite number. He wasn't completely sure as to why, but it was, and had always been.

Orleander couldn't wait for his birthday, so he kept himself busy the entire day, never complaining once, in hopes that it would make time seem to fly by faster. It did. At 8:00, he brushed his teeth, took a shower, and got ready for bed without a fuss. He kissed his mother goodnight (his father being away on a business trip) and went straight to bed, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next morning, he woke up early, much earlier than he usually did. He usually slept in. He bounded down the stairs at about five-thirty in the morning and decided to sit down in the study and play some computer games.

At about seven, his mother woke up and came downstairs. Orleander switched off the computer and ran to greet her.

"Morning, Oreo." smiled his mother. "Happy birthday!"

"Morning, mum." he replied with a wide grin. "What's for breakfast?"

"Hmmm... I think you ought to decide."

Orleander thought hard. What should he have for breakfast today? "I know! Blueberry hotcakes with exactly eleven blueberries in each cake."

His mother smiled. "All right, if that's what you want, dear." She went into the kitchen, and Orleander sat down in the breakfast nook at the table.

His mother brought out the plate with blueberry hotcakes at about 7:15, and Olivier, Orleander's little brother, came down the stairs at about 7:30. Jefavre, Orleander's older brother came down at about eight.

Orleander ate two hotcakes right away, and then slowly ate a third one. When he was done, he went outside and he and his brothers passed around a football, with Jefavre playing goalie.

At about 10:30 they piled back into the house and plunked down on the couch in front of the tv, all tired out. They watched a show, but never were completely interested.

At eleven, the doorbell rang, and their mother called out to the three boys "Ollie, Oreo, Jeff! Come see who it is!"

The boys reluctantly walked over toward the sound of their mother's voice, but ran as soon as they saw who'd come to pay them a visit.

"Father! Father!" called the boys as they ran to give him a hug.

"Well, well. Nice to see you three." chuckled thir father. "And happy birthday, Oreo." he smiled as he pulled out an envelope and handed it to Orleander.

"Thanks, father!" Orleander tore open the envelope and found that it contained about fifty pounds.

"All right, boys. Let's get father into the house first."said their mother, as she helped father out of his coat.

They fairly dragged father into the house and sat him down in his favorite chair. Orleander thought his birthday couldn't have been any more exciting and fun, but he was to find out otherwise...

At about 2:00, just as the Isondomier family had finished eating a luncheon of little white sandwhiches, the doorbell rang again. Orleander, who had finished first, ran to see who it was. "Mum! Could you com here a minute? I don't know who it is."

Mother stood up and walked to the door, and openned it to find the smiling face of an old man wearing a violet coloured cloak staring down at her.

"Happy birthday, young man." he said to Orleander, as he handed an envelope made of parchment to the boy. He turned to Orleander's mother. "Excuse me, ma'am, if I seem to be intruding, but I need to talk to you and your husband for a moment." With that, he stepped into the house, closing the door gently behind him. 


	2. Chapter I :: You're a Wizard

The man in the violet cloak acted as though he'd been there before. He walked briskly to the lounge, where he and the entire Isondomier family sat down. "Well, sir, ma'am, once again I apologise if I seem to be intruding, but before you ask any questions on why I am being here, let me first explain who I am. My name is Carson Kelbert. I have come here today to talk to you about your son, Orleander." At the puzzled-slightly worried expressions on everyone's faces, the man smiled. "Do not be alarmed, by all means, be happy, for this is a most joyous day for your son." The old man, Carson Kelbert cleared his throat before continuing.

"It turns out that your son Orleander is an extremely special boy. I am the headmaster of a school called Hogwarts, and it turns out that Orleander has some qualities about him that we at Hogwarts value and prize greatly. I have the honour of telling you that he has been accepted at our school. This is no ordinary boarding school, however. Hogwarts only accepts those students who posess the good fortune of showing the qualities that prove them to be a witch or a wizard, by the age of eleven." At this, Carson Kelbert stopped to wait for the Isondomiers' reactions.

He didn't have to wait... at all. As soon as the Isondomiers heard that Orleander was a wizard, there was an uproar. Orleander's mum went white and fainted. His dad, who was sitting next to her, caught her just as she fell, his face quite pink with excitement. Jefavre had nearly turned green with envy, and was complaining about how unfair it was that he wasn't a wizard. Olivier was chattering excitedly to Orleander, asking a billion questions about what he thought the school would be like. The only person who hadn't said anything at all was... Orleander himself.

The Headmaster smiled. Good, very good, the way Orleander was taking it. Not many muggleborns he'd gone to give the news to had been able to keep perfectly calm once they found out who they were. He turned to Orleander's mother and father, his mother having just revived. "Well, Mr. and Mrs.Isondomier, do you have any questions concerning this school?"

Orleander's father nodded. He and Mrs. Isondomier were soon bombarding Kelbert with questions. Kelbert in turn, answered every single question thrown at him with great patience and a gentle tone. "Yes, Howarts is a boarding school. It is only for witches and wizards who wish to attend." "Only witches and wizards who live in the UK are accepted. There are other wizarding schools in the other countries." "Yes, ma'am, this schhol will require him to live there for the majority of the year. However, they will have chances to come back home, while school's not in session. Christmas break, for example, and Hogwarts is not open during the summer months, and therefore students will have to spend time at home with their families." And so on and so forth...

Finally, the Isondomiers had exhausted their supply of questions, so Headmaster Kelbert said to them. "Now, I have a question for you. Or rather, for your son Orleander." He turned towards the small, pale eleven-year-old boy sitting in a huge sofa that seemed to swallow him. "Well, young sir. You've heard all about Hogwarts now, and the only question left is for you to tell me whether or not you'd like to come and study magic at Hogwarts."

Orleander took a deep breath, looked straight into the Headmaster's eyes, and with a firm, steady voice replied. "Yes, sir, I do." 


	3. Chapter II :: I Shall Return

Headmaster Kelbert smiled. "Well, then, I suggest that you open your letter."

Finally, Orleander looked at his letter for the first time since receiving it. The envelope was made of parchment and written with emerald green ink. On the front of the envelope was written: Mr. O. Isondomier II, 11 Badger Court, London, England.

Orleander excitedly tore open the envelope to reveal two sheets of the same heavy parchment as the envelope. He read it out loud. "Dear Mr.Isondomier, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term beginds on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely, Blaire Juane, Deputy Headmistress." Orleander looked up at Headmaster Kelbert. "Excuse me, sir, but what do they mean by awaiting an owl?"

To his surprise, the old man chuckled. "Well, in the wizarding world, we use owls to deliver letters and packages, and things like that. In the owl I'm about to send back to her, I'm going to be telling her whether or not you want to attend Hogwarts, which you've already stated that you do." So saying, he pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and quickly wrote down his message to the Deputy Headmistress. Then he whistled and a small brown owl came in through the open window. Kelbert folded his letter and handed it to the owl, saying, "All right, Wingham, take it to Blaire." The owl rose swiftly into the air and was gone out the window before they knew it.

By now, Orleander was feeling very excited about all this, and being the center of attention in his family was something that didn't often happen. He was brought abruptly back down to Earth when Kelbert told him, "Of course, you'll need to buy all of your supplies for your term at school, and for that, you'll need our currency. Unfortunately, School is still currently in session at Hogwarts, so we won't be able to get your supplies until after term ends. I shall return after term has ended. Term ends in June, so I will come for you on 31 June. You will accompany me to Diagon Alley, where all Hogwarts students go to find all their school supplies for the new term."

"Now, I'm off. I shall see you on the 31st of June, at ten o'clock sharp in the morn. Until then, Happy Birthday, Orleander." Kelbert turned on his heel and with a loud crack! he disappeared from the room entirely. 


End file.
